This invention relates generally to improved clearance pockets or chambers for compressors. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved variable volume clearance pocket wherein the volume is controlled by fluid means.
Previously proposed arrangements of clearance pockets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,681 issued July 19, 1932 to A. P. Simson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,847 issued Apr. 9, 1963 to S. S. Smith, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,441 issued Dec. 10, 1968 to T. K. Kehler. None of the foregoing illustrate an arrangement of clearance pocket that includes structure anticipating the variable volume clearance pocket of this invention. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,681 does disclose a clearance pocket having two chambers in which one or both of the clearance chambers can be utilized to vary the volume depending upon the position of a manually positionable valve member. In this respect, the structure of that patent is somewhat similar to the variable clearance pocket of this invention but it does not disclose the fluid controlled means utilized to position the valve member.
An object of this invention is to provide improved variable volume clearance pocket or apparatus for compressors that is controlled by fluid means.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved variable volume clearance apparatus that can be quickly and easily set to the desired volume without requiring the manual positioning of the valve member.